


Let It Happen

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 Days of Hamburr Challenge [27]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 30 Days of Hamburr, 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Arguing, Co-workers, Fluff, Fuckbuddies, M/M, idk it was supposed to be week long, lololol nvm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hamilton, are you fucking serious? We just had sex and you’re thinking about that?”</p><p>Day 27 of the 30 Days of Hamburr Self-Induced Challenge of 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Happen

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was week long arguments but i ended up just making another fuckbuddies AU
> 
> Some things just don't go to plan
> 
> Dedication of the day goes to jaytheredpanda!

“Ok but a griffin would totally win a battle against a dragon.”

 

“Hamilton, are you fucking serious? We just had sex and you’re thinking about  _ that?”  _

 

Aaron felt the sheets covering them shift a little bit and he was actually a little bit afraid to face Hamilton right now. When he finally brought himself to look at him, Hamilton was propped up on one elbow and looking at him with the most calculated expression. Hamilton wasn’t the kind of guy to have that post-sex euphoria, Burr figured that out pretty quickly the first time. But he could  _ at least _ be a little bit more subtle.

 

“Burr, think about it! The griffin is a combination of a lion and an eagle. Back then, the lion was considered the king of all beasts and the eagle was considered the king of all birds. So that makes the griffin like… double king!” Aaron really couldn’t concentrate on anything but the tautness of Hamilton’s muscles and the sweat gleaming off of his forehead. However, the ridiculous statements he was making was slowly creeping into Aaron’s ears and he wished he could sit still for even one  _ second. _

 

“Dragons breathe fire, Hamilton. The griffin would just get burned.” He didn’t know why he was even engaging in this conversation so he turned his back to the still babbling man to at least get a little bit of sleep in. It was already 6am. They should have gotten up already for work but a  _ certain  _ non-stop bastard immigrant decided that it was time for Aaron to fuck him. If they were late for work, he was blaming it entirely on that mouth of his.

 

Which was  _ still  _ making an argument for his precious griffin. “Burr, it is considered the guardian of the divine. The  _ divine _ , Burr! That means griffins protect  _ gods!  _ What do dragons do? All they do is hoard gold and carry off sheep.” Burr groaned and removed the pillow he had on his face to try and block out Hamilton’s words. He should have known by now that blocking out Hamilton’s words was something that was nearly impossible unless he gagged him or something.

 

(Now,  _ that _ was an idea for another time.)

 

“ _ Fire, _ Alexander. The griffin will  _ burn _ . The dragon is also practically three times its size, he will probably squish I-- sweet Jesus, why am I having this conversation with you? I’m making coffee.” He kicked off his already ruined sheets and put on the first pair of underwear he saw draping on the back of a chair. “If you would like to join me, go ahead. But I’m not talking about this fictional battle that you’ve been interested in for a week.”

 

“But--”

 

“Griffin or coffee, Hamilton, take your pick.”

 

Ultimately, coffee won. 

 

They stood there silent in the kitchen for a solid minute just sipping their coffee and Burr could have cried out that a miracle has happened. It wasn’t until Hamilton was sole, indecently, looking at his crotch did he finally bring himself to talk to his co-worker. “What are you looking at?” The smaller man almost spits his coffee out at being caught… staring. “We can’t afford to be late again,” Burr says with a resigned sigh when Hamilton refused to speak for another few seconds.

 

Burr relished in the silence up until Hamilton decided to open his mouth again. He knew it was too good to be true. “Burr… you’re wearing  _ my  _ underwear.” It was Aaron’s turn to almost spill his coffee as he looked down at himself and groaned. This was not a good day. He looked back at his co-worker, who had a blush slowly creeping up his cheeks that Burr couldn’t quite help but think as cute.

 

_ Stop.  _

 

“Well, we’re going to be late.” He repeated his concern for the 4th time as Hamilton continued to blush under his gaze.  _ Stop staring at him.  _ “Let’s just switch when we get back.” Thankfully, Hamilton sensed that the conversation was not going anywhere so he just placed his empty mug into the sink. Aaron turned around to face the counter and try to regain control of his breathing. The effect Hamilton had on him wasn’t exactly healthy. They should stop but Burr  _ couldn’t _ stop if he tried.

 

Nothing could have prepared him for the arms that snaked around his waist and the chin laid softly on his shoulder. His heart started beating fast and his mind was racing. “Hamilton don’t--” He didn’t know why he was suddenly so affectionate. That wasn’t what they agreed on when they started doing this. They only fucked because sometimes they got stressed over work. The only thing keeping Burr from stopping it was because they felt so  _ right _ together. And he hated it so much.

 

“Shh… Just let it happen.” 

 

When Burr turned his head around, Hamilton captured his lips in a soft kiss that he never did in bed before. It was a tender, almost loving kiss that made Aaron’s heart flutter more than it ever did when he was with Hamilton. He let it happen long enough for him to forget that this wasn’t real. When he finally pulled away, Burr could barely breathe. Hamilton let his fingertips linger on his skin before he placed another kiss on the back of his hand and walked out of the kitchen.

 

When Hamilton walked back in with his suit and tie on, Burr was slapped in the face with cold, hard reality.

* * *

 

“Who would make a better astronaut? Me or you?”

 

Hamilton had his arm wrapped tightly around his waist and Aaron could practically feel the vibrations from his voice on his chest. He prayed to whatever god that was listening to give him the strength to  _ not  _ throw Hamilton off of him and onto the floor. He wasn’t quite sure why that brain of his decided that having a meaningless conversation after he literally just had a dick in his mouth a few minutes ago would ever be something that Aaron would want to do.

 

Unfortunately, he was also pretty fucking right.

 

“Me. You’d make a  _ terrible  _ astronaut.”

 

“So not true! Name  _ one  _ reason why I wouldn’t make a good astronaut!”

 

Burr raised an eyebrow at the incredulous look on Hamilton’s face and he almost laughed. “You talk too much. You’d use up all the oxygen supply.” The way his nose scrunched up in the offense should not have looked cute to Aaron. His kiss swollen lips pouted like a child should not have made Aaron want to kiss him more. The wayward strands of hair softly caressing his face should not have made Aaron want to brush them away just to touch his face.

 

“You eat too much, though, Burr. You’d clear out the food supply before we even fly.” 

 

“Is there a real reason as to why we’re talking about this?” Truthfully, Aaron just wanted to kiss him again and maybe go for round two. It was late in the afternoon and the sun was about to go down. They didn’t have work tomorrow. Well, Aaron was planning on not doing work tomorrow but he wasn’t quite sure about Hamilton. The guy only stopped to work if Aaron invited him over to stay the night. He wasn’t quite sure what Hamilton thought about their non-existent relationship but if he ever asked he probably wouldn’t give a straight answer. 

 

“No reason,” Hamilton moved the position of his head up Aaron’s torso until his ear was listening to the steady beat of his heart. “I just like the sound of your voice when we’re like this.”  _ Like this.  _ So they have week-long arguments that only happen in the safety of Aaron’s bedroom only because Hamilton  _ liked the sound of his voice.  _ Bullshit. Aaron didn’t believe it one bit but he wouldn’t even dare say anything. Matter of fact, he liked what they arranged for themselves here.

 

It didn’t stop Aaron from wanting more.

 

“I should probably brush my teeth,” Hamilton said as he tried to slip out of Aaron’s arms but Burr only held him tighter.  _ Don’t go yet.  _ He buried his face in Hamilton’s hair to hide his true expression. It physically pained him to let Hamilton go but he was too afraid to voice it out. Why was it that he was okay with having meaningless, practically petty, arguments with him rather than talk about what he really felt? “Ooh! You never were one for post-sex cuddles, Burr!” Hamilton snuggled even closer to him in response which may or may not have made Burr’s heart flutter.

 

“Ah… this just proves you wouldn’t be a good astronaut.”

 

Burr stroked Hamilton’s hair absentmindedly, too tired to try and argue this time. “Mmm… Why is that?”

 

“They sleep individually in like these weird upside down sleeping bags in space. You wouldn’t have anyone to hold you there.”

 

_ I’d much rather hold you here.  _

 

“Yeah… I guess you win this round.”  With a triumphant smile, Hamilton straddled his hips and gave Burr what he wanted.

* * *

 

It became sort of a routine now. Whenever Hamilton would come with him to his apartment for a good fuck, they would start off another argument that really shouldn’t even be argued about in the  _ first  _ place. But Burr fell for it every goddamn time. Burr loved it when Hamilton opened his mouth to let out a filthy moan or a ridiculous proposition. He wasn’t quite sure which sound was better at this point. All that mattered was that Aaron insinuated it within him.

 

Aaron Burr will probably never admit that he was in love with Hamilton.

 

Not if Hamilton did it first.

 

Which he did, three weeks later to be exact.

 

“Hey what would make a great first date, dinner at a fancy restaurant or ice skating downtown?” Hamilton came up to him, on a Wednesday of all days, with the question in the air the second he sat next to him. Burr’s soup dribbled down his chin at the question and at that exact moment he wanted the world to swallow him up whole. 

 

“W-Why are you asking me that?”

 

Hamilton rolled his eyes and took the lone breadstick that Aaron clearly wasn’t going to eat because he was too busy staring at Hamilton all dumbfounded. “Well, it depends on the lady you’re taking.” He hid the bitterness that was on the tip of his tongue as he said that and he wiped his chin with the paper towels available on the kitchen counter. It wasn’t a good day to eat instant cup noodles. When Alexander Hamilton asks for dating advice,  _ never _ eat cup noodles.

 

A single giggle first came out of Hamilton’s mouth. Then about a few more followed soon after until he was practically laughing so hard that Burr got a little bit annoyed. What the fuck was he laughing about? “Why the hell are you laughing?” Hamilton didn’t even look up until he was able to breathe properly again. 

 

“Oh Aaron,  _ you’re  _ the lady I want to take on the first date.” 

 

Aaron was, unsurprisingly, left speechless.

 

What was he supposed to say?  _ I’ve been pining after you since you decided we should start fucking? I’ve always wanted to hold your hand in public? Your kisses leave me breathless? Every time you leave you take a piece of my heart with you?  _ That was until Burr realized he  _ wasn’t  _ Alexander Hamilton. He didn’t need colorful words or devilish smirks. All he really needed was to  _ finally _ call Alexander his boyfriend. The petty arguments suddenly made sense now.

 

“Well, just a little heads up, I’m shit at ice skating.” Alexander’s answering smirk felt exactly like home.

 

Now  _ this _ was an argument he was waiting to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated <3


End file.
